Broken Memories
by Flame Vixen
Summary: Four years after the events of KH2. The worlds are at risk again, and the Keyblade Masters are needed. But their only hope may be a girl that has lost half her memories and her ability to trust other people. RikuxOC pairing.
1. Roxas Returns

_**Vixen:** Okay, this is a bit of a new branch of fan fiction for me._

_**Naminé:** What do you mean by that?_

_**Vixen:** My other stories have some connection to the script from the games. This one doesn't._

_**Roxas:** Well, at least you can say that the plot belongs to you instead of Square and Disney._

_**Vixen:** Yeah, I guess you're right. And speaking of all that legal stuff, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters; be they Disney, Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts original. I do get the right to the plot line of Broken Memories, as well as My original characters._

_Roxas Returns_

The leaves of the palms swayed gently in the evening air; as the last rays of the sun stained the sky a brilliant pattern of orange and scarlet, before becoming the blues and purples of twilight. The sea ran up to the sand, determined to wash over the beach; but the wave lost her strength as she moved to far up the white sands, until she had to return to her mother the sea; taking only a few grains of sand with her. Then next her sister wave would try to reach the boy standing near the water's edge; only to meet the same fate, to return to her mother before she could reach the pale young man.

At first glance, you would believe him to be any kid in their late teens. Pale complextion; bright blue eyes and spiked, messy blond hair that was longer than it used to be. He wore clothes that were almost nothing but shades of black and white. _(Can you guess who it is yet?)_

He watched the waves with eyes that were full of sadness and confusion, or as close as he could come to those emotions; eyes that, in a way, had not been his for four years. No one knew that this boy, Roxas, was a Nobody; a person that had no heart. He was never supposed to exist.

_What happened?_ Roxas thought, watching the waves. _How did we separate?_ But even though he tried, no answers came to him. He hated not knowing; hated that he couldn't feel anything; hated not even being able to hate. A Nobody can't feel any sort of emotion; all they can do is put on a show of feelings that aren't true. No matter how he tried, he couldn't feel true anger or sadness, true joy or depression without Sora.

"Roxas?" A voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. Whipping around, he faced a girl his own age, wearing a short white dress. Her hair shone pale gold in the moonlight; her pale sapphire eyes widened in amazement and worry that were as false as his own emotions. But even in this state of half existence, he still couldn't help but admire her innocent beauty. But right now he had a more disturbing matter on his mind; something he wanted to know. Something even her beauty couldn't soothe.

"Naminé, what's happening? Why are we... why are we Nobodies again?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye. Larxene had called her a witch; and in a way she was. She could manipulate people's memories; alter an existing memory slightly, or place a completely new one in the place a one held dear. But she had only done it because she was forced to; but not anymore. But Roxas still felt that if anyone knew the answer to this disturbing puzzle, it was her.

"The worlds are at risk again," Naminé said, looking out to the ocean. "Sora and Riku are needed to fight this new terror. It will be a very difficult battle. They might not survive," she said, a look of fear in her eyes.

Roxas knew she was beating around the bush. Knew from the tone in her voice that there was something else going on. And besides that, she hadn't answered his question. "But what does that have to do with us being separated from Sora and Kairi?" He asked her again, arching his brow at her.

Naminé sighed audibly. "As you already know, Sora and Riku are the Masters of Light and Darkness, respectively. And King Mickey is the Master of the Present. But we need a fourth master; the Master of Twilight. We need all four Masters of the Keyblade to have any hope of getting past this obstacle alive. But this will be tricky to do, because the power of the Twilight master has been cut into two. Now, to get the true power of the Twilight back, the Dawn and Twilight need to be merged together."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Roxas asked. But he received his answer from her eyes long before she said anything.

"Who else to find a Nobody... but a Nobody?" She asked him. Then, before he could interrupt her, Naminé continued. "Look, I know you don't like this, but you're the only one who can get close to her Roxas. She's had some really bad years, and she's lost her ability to trust people. Only you can get her to trust again."

Roxas sensed that she still wasn't telling the complete truth, but at least this was a start. "Okay, fine. Where do I start?"

"Okay, first you need to talk to the girl. Then you can talk to her Nobody. Her name is Ivy Silver. This is just about all the recon I have on her; but you should be able to find her easier with this," Naminé said, tossing a small object to Roxas. He caught the item with ease; opening his hand slowly, he looked at a tiny pair of wings made out of diamonds.

Resining himself to being a Nobody again, Roxas looked up at Naminé's pretty face for what he felt would be the last time for a long while. "Well, see you later then," he said, putting the wings in his pocket. He then summoned a Dark portal and stepped through into the unknown.

-------------------

_**Vixen:** Sorry if the first chapter is a bit lame. I promise it will get better._

_**Sora:** Ivy Silver, huh? Sounds familiar._

_**Vixen:** Yeah, well she is. But you find out later. Oh, and by the way; the name Ivy Silver is going to be my pen name for when I finally release a story called "Full Moon." So no touching it, or else you'll have your fingers fried!_

_**Riku:** But either way, fried fingers or not, Ivy is coming over to play in the next chapter. _

_**Vixen: **And before I forget, there is going to be some OCxRiku going on. Bye-bye!_


	2. Forgotten

_**Vixen: **Okay, hello agian people. Sorry this took a while. I'm usually faster._

_**Riku:** Wrighter's block again?_

_**Vixen:** Shut-up! They're not supposed to know!_

_**Riku:** Whatever. Vixen doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the people in it. She only owns the OCs and the plot line for this story._

_Forgotten_

The rain was falling in torrents. But then, that was the usual weather in Dark City. It was a very depressing and gloomy type of place, because it was so close to the Darkness. Hence the name, Dark City. The buildings were smooth, featureless glass as black as a starless night sky. The only one that stood out stood in the middle of a large square. It was brightly lit; with neon signs and large video screens near the top.

The rain turned the illuminated windows opaque, but outside of this skyscraper stood a girl in her late teens; a young woman, really. She stood completely still; and except for her chest moving to prove that she was breathing, she could have been a statue. She seemed to be waiting for someone, but it was unclear who.

A keening cry slit the air like a knife, and icy eyes, the left blue, the other violet, snapped to the sky. A flash of fire appeared at the same time that she lifted her arm, and an eagle landed gently on the offered perch. She gazed through strands of silver hair into the bright blue eyes."Well?" she asked.

"They were here, but it was four years ago," the eagle answered. Then it continued, "You really should get out of the rain, or you'll get sick Ivy."

The girl laughed."Relax Phoenix, I'm used to the rain. It's the only thing that soothes me. But you're right; if they aren't here, then we should leave," Ivy said; but the last sentence held a trace of pain. But it was quickly covered, instead to be replaced with an expressionless mask that covered both her face and eyes; not giving even the slightest hint to the turmoil of emotions that was taking place inside her broken heart. She had been searching for so long; she was sure they had finally found them. She clutched the pendant around her neck, just to make sure it was still there. This necklace was her most cherished possession, because it was the only hint of her past.

It was a most curious pendent; a beautiful sapphire heart, but it had veins of amethyst and emerald in it, with a smile crystal teardrop attached to the bottom. It fit her garments perfectly; a midnight blue tank top with a blood red, broken heart on the front; dark violet finger less gloves with a silver design on them and flared black jeans with a silver heart and chain nestled on her hips. Over this she wore a long black cloak with close fitting sleeves, the attacked hood drawn back at the moment._(Think Organization XIII cloak.)_ But she had naught else to her name, not even memories of her childhood. All she could remember was the pain and torment of the past eight years.

But the pendent was the one thing she couldn't bear to lose, because someone close to her heart had given it to her. She couldn't remember who he was, or what he looked like; she couldn't even remember his name. But her tattered heart remembered that they had been very close, and he had given her that necklace just before she was torn from her home when she was just ten years old. Now she searched in hopes of finding this person and the other two who had always been with them, in hopes to regain her lost memories; and maybe even lost friends.

The only other thing she searched for were two boys, who were said to be masters of the Keyblade, a very mysterious weapon with a connection to the heart. _If it can just unlock memories, than I might be able to find my way home._ She thought.

She had heard the Nobodies talk of this weapon and the people that were said to be the "_Masters_," of it. They seemed to fear the power of the Keyblade, and it's wielders, because they had lost many of their ranks to the three called Sora, Riku and Mickey. It had been in the Great Battle, four years ago, that they had lost their leader, Xemnas. She didn't feel sorry for them, but she was puzzled by the fact that she could understand the native language of the Nobodies and Heartless. It didn't bother her to much, because it kept them from attacking regularly. But now and then she did have to fight them.

This was another reason she looked for Sora and Riku. She had a Keyblade too. A man called DiZ had told her so. The Heartless attacked because they were seeking to destroy the Keyblade; because they feared it greatly. She had tried to get rid of it years before; but it always returned to her hand. So she continued to fight; with a skill that had been born of necessity. And even though she wished that someone else could be the Keybearer instead of her, she took a small bit of pride in her skills with the Keyblade and magic. But that was beside the point, what mattered was finding the other two Masters of the Keyblade. She had already found Mickey.

"Even if I find these last two alleged Masters of the Keyblade, I can't go home. Not while there is still Heartless filth attacking innocent people," Ivy whispered, thinking of the exceptionably violent Neo Shadow that she had encountered. Phoenix had appeared just in time to save her, but not before the monster had slashed her viciously across her chest. Even now, years and countless elixirs later, she still had horrific scars right over her heart. She had been fighting the Darkness relentlessly ever since then; but something was wrong. Her memory had been completely wiped out; nothing was left of her childhood, just vauge notions of what used to be.

But even with this horrifying realization came a great gift and curse. She could see the memories of other people. It left her drained of energy and emotions for a long time afterwards, but she could see what a person might be like before she ever talked to them. She knew the fear the people had for the Heartless; but none of them had suffered like she had. They couldn't imagine the horror of not having any of their memories to look at when they were sad or lonely. They just _couldn't._

"That damn Heartless will pay," Ivy swore, looking towards the sky through her rain soaked hair. "I will make all of them pay for this. I will _not_ be forgotten."

_--------------------_

_**Vixen:** Well, there you go. You just met Ivy. And Ivy girl, two words for you: Anger Management._

_**Ivy:** Yeah, well, I'm not the one erasing people's memories!_

_**Vixen: **Chill and don't worry; you'll get them back soon enough._

_**Ivy: **Yeah, when?_

_**Vixen:** I don't know. I really _DO_ have wrighter's block for the next chapter. Oh well, promise to figure something out soon._

_P.S. Will someone PLEASE review? I need to know if this story is worth continuing. And plus I like to know what people think._


End file.
